Such a cable includes a jacket (cable jacket) surrounding a cable interior, as well as at least one electrical cable conductor disposed in the cable interior, surrounded by an insulating sheath and extending within the interior of the cable along the longitudinal direction thereof, the cable including in particular at least two such conductors. Further provided is a shield (cable shield) for shielding the interior of the cable, the shield being associated with at least one drain wire disposed in the interior of the cable. Like the conductors(s) of the cable, the drain wire is formed of electrically conductive material, but is not surrounded by an insulating sheath so that it can come into electrical contact with the cable shield. It is a function of the drain wire to bring the cable shield to ground potential, and to do so even when the shield is damaged, such as when a shield in the form of a film is torn in some sections. Moreover, a respective drain wire may itself contribute to the shielding of the interior of the cable (shielding effect of a drain wire). For this purpose, the drain wire extends, for example, within the interior of the cable along the conductor(s) disposed therein, from a first end to the other end of the cable.
This is a common, generally known cable design, such as is described, for example, in International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2013/060402 A1.
When assembling such a cable, for example, to provide the cable with an electrical connector, a respective drain wire must be separated from the conductor(s) of the cable. This requires quite some assembly effort, especially because the conductor(s) and drain wire(s) are only accessible through the cable jacket and the cable shield, which must be opened for this purpose.